


you feel like home after i’ve been alone

by hwannies



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, because everyone think he scary when he ain't, but in a good way, fake arguments, fidgety little haruto, haruto crybaby agenda Rise, haruto's a crybaby, inspired by all those videos of yedam performing at school cuz those r hot, just two boys bein in Love, kind of?? idk how to categorize this, playboy haruto, playboy yedam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwannies/pseuds/hwannies
Summary: bang yedam was a playboy. watanabe haruto was a playboy. literally everybody and their parents knew that. no onehatedthem for it. it's impossible to hate haruto and yedam when they looked at each other likethat.
Relationships: Bang Yedam/Watanabe Haruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	you feel like home after i’ve been alone

**Author's Note:**

> poogies on ao3 helped me with some of the concepts youll read in this work!!! :DD enjoy!

bang yedam was a playboy. literally everybody and their mother knew that. however, no one _hated_ him for it. it's impossible to hate yedam when he looked at you like _that_.

"yedam~" a girl teased, twirling her hair around in one of _the_ most obnoxious ways possible. "i saw your concert last night and it was so good." she giggled, clearly exaggerated, and started to step towards him.

"you liked it, sweet thing?" yedam smirked, putting an arm around her. she squealed, enjoying the action, and shifted closer, body now lined up with his. "make sure to come to the one tonight after your studies yeah? a girl like you gotta keep her smarts up before anything else."

another giggle. "of course, yedamie, i'll totally study, okay? look for me in the crowd tonight." she winked before walking away, yedam's act immediately fading as he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and widened his eyes in a "so _that_ just happened" manner, and walked swiftly to his next class.

-

watanabe haruto was a playboy. literally everybody and their father knew that. however, no one _hated_ him for it. it's impossible to hate haruto when he looked at you like _that_.

"h-hey haruto," the boy in front of him stuttered, looking up nervously at the said boy. "you, i think—well you see, uh, see you!" he ran off and haruto tilted his head in confusion.

"that was odd." he mumbled to himself, making his way to his next class, trying not to take note of the stares he was getting from both underclassmen and upperclassmen when he walked by.

an unconscious path was made for him, most of the students moving to make way for haruto's grand presence. they all watched as he took long strides down the hallway and everyone held their breath as haruto and yedam passed by each other, giving each other nothing more than a nod. the small interaction caused the entire hallway to immediately erupt into whispers of rumor and gossip and haruto smiled to himself as he walked down the stairs.

-

haruto waited in line for his lunch, the only thing on his mind being "accidentally" on purpose buying an extra lunch. and no, if you're wondering, it wasn't accidental, and was completely for yedam. haruto's thoughts were quite literally just _yedamyedamyedam_ when he was in that lunch line (which, by the way, was a bother to be in considering how long it was, but anything for yedam).

once he picked it up, he walked around for a bit to not seem suspicious and head towards yedam's table, making his way through all the stuff the girls left on the floor between tables. he dropped the lunch off as casually as he could, just walking by and flinging it onto the table. yedam acted like he didn't know that was for him, playing dumb and saying, "hey haruto, who's this f—"

the girls clawed all over the lunch tray before yedam could finish his sentence and he just leaned back, watching it all unfold with wide eyes. "thank you haruto!" one of them yelled, haruto's eyes widening when he heard a higher-pitched voice rather than yedam's honey one, and he internally cursed because _fuck, **that's** not how that was supposed to go._ he turned around to see yedam facing him, flicking his eyes down at haruto's unconsciously clenched fist and looking back up, shaking his head no. haruto sighed, slowly unclenching his fist as he walked off.

-

gym class, also known as the class where everyone slacks off because who the fuck likes gym class. _and_ also known as the perfect place to flirt.

"what's up, bang? talking with my girl here, i see." haruto walked up and put his arm around the girl's waist, pulling her closer to him. she yelped but didn't object, instead smiling at the show of affection.

"well when h- _she_ got the most beautiful eyes known to man, i don't think i could've resisted having a little chat." yedam's eyes widened at the slip-up but the girl seemed to have taken no notice, giggling dumbly at the comment. even so, haruto clearly saw it, saw the way yedam was looking dazed straight into haruto's eyes over her head and laughed.

"yedamie, thank you, really." she purred, oh god she fucking _purred_ at him, and haruto had to resist the urge to gag and deck her in the mouth right then and there. "but these eyes are only for the two of you, yeah? learn to share, boys~" she hit their chests playfully, the two of them laughing the driest laughs known to man.

"how can i when yedam here doesn't think this pretty lady has the best voice he's ever heard?" haruto retaliated, yedam scoffing at the comment (even though he definitely knew that comment was for him).

"oh please, you say that as if h- _she's_ unable to make even the worst of clothes look good. like that stupid leather jacket you got on." yedam mentally swore at himself for slipping up again but pointed an accusing finger at the jacket haruto was currently wearing to cover it up. haruto only took this as a challenge to take it up a notch.

"want it? you can have it for the day and we'll see who looks better then, bang." haruto glared at the older, the girl in between them happily taking the jacket and kissing haruto on the cheek.

yedam just rolled his eyes.

-

the school concerts just posed as another challenge, one they were willing to confront directly.

yedam, a frequent performer, was singing one of his famed "campus crush" songs, one that got everyone in the crowd swooning over him only a second into the song. he fanned his jacket a couple times during his performance just to rile everyone up, taking a few playful steps back as a part of his act.

haruto stood in the crowd near the edge, height giving him that much of an advantage so he could see yedam from far away, girls all over him in his little corner. he internally smirked, loving the attention that he knew he wasn't returning on the outside.

"ah haruto, is it hot? i'll hold your jacket for you!"

"haruto oppa, when are you next free? i got free tickets to the new movie that was released a week ago if you'd like to join me!"

"oppa~, who do you think's the prettiest?"

haruto snapped back in at the question, mind having left for a bit when watching yedam perform. he looked at all the girls and tried to ignore the fact that one of them was tugging _really fucking hard_ on his jacket. "i think you're all beautiful in your own way, cuties. and i can't pick when you're all jaw-dropping every time you walk by me." he chuckled, causing the girls to sigh dreamily.

yedam, on the other hand, took notice of the way haruto's gaze was barely watching the girls around him and instead following yedam every which way and he winked, a small one but noticeable enough for those watching him. the girls turned back right at that time (just great) and started screaming, fighting over if the wink "was for me!" or "was definitely aiming at me!". but haruto just lifted an eyebrow, smirk now visible on his face as he made eye contact with yedam, whose grin grew wider as he sang towards his boyfriend.

_the wink was for me_ , he thought, happy.

-

as soon as everyone had cleared out, yedam pulled haruto to the corner of the building behind the school, old amber lights being their only light source. the older giggled just like the schoolgirls they encountered at school, too excited to get his hands all over haruto.

once they arrived, the pair leaned on the wall to catch their breaths, simply admiring each other's features and tracing patterns on any free patches of skin. "you did great today, love, my talented yedamie hyung." haruto said, holding yedam's face and peppering kisses all over his face but avoiding his lips. yedam laughed, trying to pull away.

"yah, i haven't been able to kiss you all day because of that damned performance," he whined, pouting and giving haruto the best puppy-dog eyes he could. "please?"

haruto held his hand to yedam's chin, planting a soft kiss onto his lips. yedam pulled them closer and deepened the kiss and it almost turned into a making out session before haruto pulled away to breathe, grinning at yedam. "better?"

yedam nuzzled his head into haruto's neck, taking in the younger's signature lavender scent (the one haruto put on every performance day, the one that let yedam know that he's safe here and no longer needs to be "playboy bang yedam" or "performer bang yedam" but just _yedam_ ) and smiling. "very much so."

-

some days, just to rile people up, they liked to fake arguments, just for a little bit of fun. it was amusing for them to watch the crowd's reactions as the two playboys went head-on, yelling at each other about who knows what.

"so then why is it when you told me jaein was yours that she went to _my_ house the next evening?" yedam yelled, pointing at himself.

haruto just rolled his eyes. "because i don't think she knew how much of a fucking sleazebag you are."

"me, the sleazebag?" yedam scoffed, smirking. "wow, can you believe this guy? how are you calling me the sleazebag when jaein doesn't even know how many girls _and_ guys you got behind your shoulder?"

haruto's eyes widened at the comment, yedam clearly talking about himself when talking about "guys" because duh, they're fucking dating, which tipped haruto off and he lost focus. "well maybe don't sleep around so much and then we'll talk." haruto snapped before walking off, half the crowd splitting up and following haruto while the other half stood and comforted yedam.

later, when all the teachers had finally left and school grounds were empty save for a few students staying after school, haruto arrived to their corner first, nervous. he was anxious he went a little too far with the comment he'd made earlier and was scared out of his mind at what yedam was thinking.

he heard footsteps and held his breath. yedam turned the corner and smiled, amused at how haruto was standing. his back was pressed close against the wall and chest visibly puffed with a breath, on his tiptoes. "hey, hey baby, you're too tense, let's calm down, shh." yedam placed his hands on haruto's shoulders, bringing haruto down and slowly uncurling his fingers from fists one by one. "what's up?"

"the, the thing i said earlier," haruto stammered, hands fidgety. yedam took notice and held them in his own, thumbing over haruto's knuckles. he looked with haruto with the sweetest, most concerned look the younger had ever seen, which only served made him even more shy, looking down at the ground. "i didn't mean it, you're not mad at me right?"

yedam laughed, a sound haruto never think's he'll get tired of, moving his hands to haruto's face and tip toeing to place a kiss on haruto's forehead.

yedam liked it, liked when haruto didn't have to pretend to be cold and smooth, appreciated these moments where haruto could show just a bit more of himself to yedam. the nervous, still smooth but shy haruto who liked feeling small sometimes, like right now. "of course i'm not mad. i know you didn't mean it, baby. were you nervous because of that?" haruto nodded, hiding away in yedam's shoulder. yedam stroked his hair as haruto sighed, wrapping his arms around yedam's body and holding him tight. "it's okay, it's okay, i'm not mad at all, hm? chin up, yeah?"

-

there were of course those days were it really _did_ get too far, where communication was a little unclear and the lines were blurred between acting and reality.

another argument, staged as always.

"so you think you can just talk to jeonghwa without telling me?" yedam yelled, throwing his jacket on the floor, pissed. "jeonghwa, when you know she went out with me first?"

haruto was shocked at the act, trying to read yedam's face in the short amount of time as the older breathed heavily in haruto's face. it was a bit too extravagant to be "just an act", not like yedam's usual antics, and haruto suddenly got worried. had he really done something to anger yedam? despite all that, he shook out of it in a split second, continuing to talk. "and so what if i did? she didn't say shit about you!"

"oh so she didn't, really?" yedam stepped back, hands signaling to haruto a small "are you okay?" as he kept speaking. haruto signaled back a small "can we stop?" and yedam's head jerked a little bit downwards, a subtle nod. he wrapped it up. "why don't we just ask her? or better yet?" he scoffed, nodding his head towards the younger. "why don't you?"

yedam stormed off, half the crowd following him and the other half staying back to watch as haruto picked up his backpack and walked away in a huff.

during the afterhours, haruto arrived early to their meeting corner again, a little bit sad but more the less frustrated than anything. he didn't really know why he was, but it had something to do with yedam, that's for sure. he stood there, arms crossed and angry.

yedam turned the corner to be met with a pouting haruto, immediately going in for a hug but surprised when haruto didn't open his arms to return it. "i missed you, baby." he tried, but to no avail.

"i'm angry at you, asshole." haruto spat, unmoving even as yedam tried to pry haruto's arms out.

now yedam was the one who was worried, racking through the day to see what he might've done wrong, because surely haruto would've said something if it was the—

ohhh right. he had been way too intense during their argument earlier.

"is this because of what happened earlier?" yedam asked, resorting to laying his hands on haruto's arms. haruto nodded, still sulking. "oh baby, haru i don't hate you at all. i know, i got a little too heated there with the acting and i was too into it and i'm so sorry."

"but it seemed like you did and i was scared you were angry so now i'm angry at you? because you got carried away." haruto croaked, voice shaking. the shift in tone wasn't unfamiliar to yedam, no, he was used to the way haruto could be tearing up with two wrong words. the older could see the look in his eyes that he was about to break, didn't miss the upturn of his voice when he stated he was angry at yedam. haruto just needed that one little push and yedam knew exactly who was going to give it to him.

"ruto, it's okay if you talked to jeonghwa, okay? there's nothing wrong with that. i didn't mean to hurt you and i'm not mad at all."

and there it was, the small shove before haruto's lips started to tremble and he was crying, throwing himself against yedam who stumbled back until his back his the brick wall behind him. once again, haruto hid his face in the older's shoulder, as a haruto does. tears wet yedam's school uniform but he could care less when his tall ass boyfriend was sobbing his eyes out. besides, yedam could wash his uniform. haruto can't wash his tears away.

"n-next time," haruto mumbled, tears having subsided for the moment. "can you go softer on me? i can't, can't do the super mean stuff because i can't tell what's real 'n what's not, y'know?" he said timidly, sniffling every so often and holding back sobs so he could stop crying. yedam simply nodded and held him tighter.

"of course i can, i shouldn't have done that and i'm so sorry, ruto." yedam pet the back of haruto's head and gave him a small kiss on top.

"no, no i'm sorry for cryin—"

"shh, shut up. nooo more apologies from you." yedam placed a finger on haruto's lips, the younger looking down cross eyed at it and laughed. a tearful one, yes, but one that told yedam "i forgive you" without even having to say so.

-

bang yedam was a playboy. watanabe haruto was a playboy. literally everybody and their parents knew that. no one _hated_ them for it.

but...they weren't _really_ playboys. they just liked to flirt with everyone within a thirty mile radius and liked to start fights sometimes just because they were the two most popular playboys in the school, goddamnit, and who wasn't looking for a little school drama every now and then?

they were, however, _really_ stupidly in love and would give anything to show that love. 

for now, they'll mess with all these people, keep up their reputation for a while longer. until the time is right, they'll continue having their bit of fun. because at the end of the day, they knew all these girls and guys and people didn't matter when they belonged to each other in the end.

it's impossible to hate haruto and yedam when they looked at each other like _that_.

**Author's Note:**

> hiii please enjoy this cute little mess!! this came uhh wayy too easily for me but i love the concept of player yedam (from all his school clips cause god his confidence was overflowing pls bring smug yedam back) and player haruto (cuz everyone think he Scary when he AINT hes a baby) not even dating who they're playing theyre dating EACHOTHER #plottwist!!!!! the scenes r kinda short but the entire work is nearly 3k words so i think im Okay.
> 
> n thanks again to my dear friend poogies !! i love u bae
> 
> find me at @HWANNlES on twitter (the i is a lowercase L)!  
> see you next time! :D


End file.
